Idéologie foireuse
by Valouw
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard fut décisive pour l'avenir de chacun faisant partie de la communauté sorcière. Ce soir-là, il était présent, et s'est battu. Pour elle, pour enfin commencer à vivre. Il était un Déserteur, et ce statut lui collait à la peau.


**Idéologie foireuse**

D'un geste lourd de conséquences, Adrian Pucey abattit sa baguette, et un corps tomba. Et sans s'émouvoir plus de son acte, il recommença à courir, courir et encore courir. Les jets de lumières fusaient des différentes et nombreuses baguettes présentes ce soir-là, de tous les camps, de tous les âges, et de tous les sexes. Et lui, lui il se battait pour sa liberté, pour la fin du carnage, pour échapper à un destin funeste et trop noir, et surtout, surtout pour pouvoir enfin recommencer à vivre normalement, ou plutôt commencer à vivre normalement. Avec _elle_, ou pas, qu'importe. Il vivrait enfin.

Soufflant sur une de ses mèches brunes, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide tout autour de lui. Même si il avait fait un Poursuiveur hors-pair durant ses années d'étudiant, il aurait tout aussi été un excellent Attrapeur avec sa vision si sélective et si aiguisée. Il repéra sans peine _sa_ lourde chevelure blonde bouclée auréolant sa tête de douceur, mêlée à de la douleur, et de la peur. La peur suintait par tous les pores de _sa_ peau, et Adrian en eut un coup au cœur. Il s'était promis qu'après cette bataille, plus jamais il n'aurait à voir la peur sur _son_ si beau visage. Plus jamais. Pour ça aussi il se battait.

De justesse, il évita un sort, et enjamba un corps tombé à terre, cagoulé. Un énième Mangemort. Depuis peu, Adrian avait quitté leur groupe, leur secte, leur confrérie dédié à un seul homme, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, et une idéologie qu'il trouvait maintenant trop absurde. Les Sang-Purs étaient trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir continuer à perpétrer la lignée des sorciers entièrement, sans moldus ni Sang-Mêlés. Et même si il avait adhéré à cette idéologie depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon à cause de ses parents, et de son entourage à Poudlard, il avait appris avec l'expérience, et sa propre vision des choses, que le monde des sorciers pouvait très bien vivre avec des « Sang-de-bourbe ». Après tout, comment prouver qu'on était supérieurs sans aucuns Nés-Moldus à portée ? Comment pouvoir comparer encore ? De ce fait, il s'était tourné vers la seule organisation capable de lui assurer la promesse d'un futur meilleur et débarrassé de celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre du Phénix, qui après l'avoir passé à tous les sérums de Vérité possibles et imaginables, avait été ravi de compter un ancien Mangemort dans ses rangs.

Une tête rousse tomba après une violette explosion causée par Dolohov, et la main d'Adrian sur sa baguette trembla. Ce Mangemort était infect, et pouvait tout comme Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et Evan Rosier prétendre au Mangemort le plus cruel. Adrian vit deux autres têtes rousses se pencher sur le corps qui était maintenant étendu par terre, dans une position figée dans un rire. Triste fin pour celui qu'Adrian reconnaissait comme Fred Weasley. Mourir en riant..

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde plus sur cette scène, il devait se battre, il devait tuer le plus d'hommes cagoulés possibles. Si un d'eux le reconnaissait, il pouvait être certain qu'on lui réserverait un sort peu enviable comme Traître à son Sang. Un Mangemort s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, et lui lança un regard rempli d'incrédulité. Lucian Bole, un de ces anciens coéquipiers à Poudlard dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Lui aussi avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir après leurs études, poussé par les seuls membres de sa famille qui lui restaient, convaincus qu'une place aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait plus que profitable.

-Adrian ?

Adrian Pucey ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui lança un Sectusempra, recevant au passage une éclaboussure de sang provenant de Lucian, dont le corps avait été projeté de trois mètres.. Après tout, c'était sa vie ou bien celle de Lucian, et il n'avait pas hésité. C'était plus pratique que d'hésiter comme ces courageux Gryffondors, vivant pour les autres et non pour eux-mêmes principalement.

Courant toujours, il se réfugia derrière un pilier du château fissuré, ayant échappé aux explosions et fit un rapide constat de la situation. Il y avait énormément d'agitations, beaucoup de duels, et des morts ou des blessés un peu partout. Mangemorts et géants contre le reste. Reste qui comprenait des élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi qu'un géant, le frère du garde-chasse Hagrid si Adrian ne se trompait pas, et des armures ensorcelées. Mais il se trompait et en fit le constat quelques secondes plus tard : des elfes de maison, tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard, se mêlèrent à la bataille, emplissant Adrian d'un relent d'émotion, de fierté presque, et ce dernier ignorait pourquoi. Il se sentait juste proie à une violente émotion qui le prit à la gorge, sûrement le fait de savoir que même des créatures que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom traitait d'inférieures, d'à peine plus importantes que des insectes, se battait contre lui, au nom de la liberté et de la paix.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Adrian.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main, ses cheveux bruns un peu trop longs et une ombre de barbe couvrant ses joues, cela dû à sa fuite des Mangemorts, et à son périple, face à Marcus Flint. Marcus, son ancien ami, son ancien coéquipier et capitaine, son ancien confrère. Presque un frère, malgré les apparences.

-Salut Marcus, répondit d'une voix neutre Adrian tout en conservant sa baguette pointée sur son ancien ami, qui en avait fait de même.

Une lueur folle dansait dans les yeux de Marcus, dont les lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire bestial, animal, tel un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie et à la déchiqueter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas d'os. Mais le regard d'Adrian resta planté dans celui de Marcus, sans ciller.

-Tu as déserté, sale traître.

Oui, il avait déserté. Mais la Marque était restée, elle, comme une tâche sur son avant-bras si pâle à force de cacher la marque sous des hauts à manches longues.

-Tu dois payer, hurla Marcus en agitant sa baguette furieusement, sa lueur folle s'intensifiant.

-Marcus, ne vois-tu donc pas le mal qu'ils causent tous ? Nous avons toujours adoré la magie noire, Marcus, et rabaisser les autres. Mais il s'en est pris à nos propres compagnons ! Tracey Davis, bordel Marcus ! Ils l'ont torturée et violée parce qu'elle avait refusé de tuer de sang-froid des enfants ! Tracey..

Adrian sut qu'il avait touché juste. Tracey Davis avait toujours été la faiblesse de Marcus Flint, depuis que le regard de l'ancien capitaine avait croisé le regard de la petite Tracey, alors âgée de trois ans de moins que lui. En observant attentivement Marcus, il vit la lueur de folie dans ses yeux vaciller, et son visage se tordre de fureur difficilement, très difficilement, contenue. C'était évident, Marcus Flint n'était pas au courant du sort qu'ils avaient réservé à Tracey.

-Elle n'avait pas rempli sa mission, grogna Marcus d'un ton bourru.

Dans un soupir, Adrian secoua sa tête brune. Marcus Flint pouvait être très borné, et sa conduite souvent dictée par son stupide orgueil. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention pour stupéfixier son vieil ami, Adrian eut un dernier regard pour celui surnommé par les autres élèves de Poudlard comme le Troll. Ainsi, son ami pourrait réfléchir, et si après la bataille, si Potter gagnait...Adrian l'aiderait à se racheter.

-Désolé mon ami..

* * *

Encore une fois, il vit des morts tomber de tous les côtés. Remus Lupin, le lycanthrope qui avait été le plus compréhensif avec Adrian lors de sa demande à intégrer l'Ordre, était lui aussi tombé. Adrian voulut s'élancer à la poursuite de celui qui avait tué le si bienveillant Lupin, mais un cri déchirant se fit entendre, aussi horrible que les cris d'une personne soumise au sortilège Doloris. Et sautant sur une des tables de Poudlard, jonchées de débris, pointant sa baguette sur le meurtrier de son mari, Nymphadora Lupin apparut dans le champ de vision d'Adrian, qui la jaugea quelques instants avant de se détourner. Elle saurait bien se charger de venger son défunt mari, après tout c'était une ancienne Auror. Son seul souhait était qu'elle non plus ne périsse pas sous les coups de Dolohov, puisque c'était encore de lui dont il s'agissait.

Mais une sorte de pressentiment le prit à la gorge, et d'un geste brusque, se retourna au moment même où le corps de Tonks tomba lui aussi, ses yeux vides de toute vie. Un goût amer prit place dans la bouche d'Adrian devenue subitement sèche. La culpabilité. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, quand il vit les cheveux violets de Tonks se mêler à la poussière du sol rempli de débris. A côté de son corps, reposait le corps de son mari, les cheveux toujours aussi grisonnants. Deux morts de plus dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix, et pas des moindres. Deux nouveaux parents, laissant un enfant d'à peine quelques mois orphelin.

Adrian serra les poings. La mort était partout autour d'eux, et même s'il était un parfait Serpentard, il n'en restait pas moins un homme pourvu de sentiments au même titre que les représentants des autres Maisons. L'odeur putride de la mort l'entourait tout entier, des corps ravagés s'étendaient à perte de vue, d'autres se tordaient de douleur sur le sol à la merci d'un Mangemort, et d'autres encore se battaient furieusement pour leur survie. Neville Londubat, un garçon un peu lourdaud à l'époque où Adrian était encore à Poudlard, venait de détourner un sortilège de Mort visant une blondinette, qu'Adrian reconnut comme Loufoca, une ancienne Serdaigle. C'était bel et bien un Gryffondor, même si Adrian était persuadé qu'il aurait fait la même chose..Mais uniquement pour _elle_. Les autres avaient fait leurs choix, ce n'étaient pas pour rien des Serpentards. Il n'avait finalement pas de problèmes, toute réponse à la question «Sauverait-il ou pas ses amis ? » était inutile.

-Pucey, siffla une voix rauque à sa droite.

Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Nul doute que maintenant qu'un gros morceau de la secte l'avait trouvé, ils feraient immédiatement le lien entre lui et leurs différentes planques que l'Ordre du Phénix avait trouvé et réduit à néant. C'était vrai qu'il avait trouvé très plaisant de mettre volontairement au courant l'organisation luttant pour la paix des différentes planques des Mangemorts dont lui, petit sous-fifre, était au courant.

-Avec un masque ou pas, tu as toujours la même tête Lestrange. Impossible de te confondre avec un autre, répondit ironiquement Adrian, en se mettant en garde.

Rodolphus Lestrange, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, retira son masque furieusement, ses traits durs apparaissant à Adrian pleinement, tordus par le dégoût et la colère. Nul doute non plus qu'il n'appréciait ni son trait d'esprit ni sa fuite de leur confrérie.

-Lâche, siffla Rodolphus. _Endoloris _!

-_Protego_ ! Répliqua Adrian, ses sourcils arqués par la concentration.

Le sortilège de Douleur était celui qu'Adrian détestait le plus. Enfin, à recevoir parce que pour en lancer, il n'avait aucun scrupule. Vraiment aucun scrupule. C'était même un de ces loisirs favoris avec les personnes qu'il exécrait.

-Tu as déserté, Adrian. Nous attendions beaucoup de toi, le _Maître_ attendait beaucoup de toi, persifla le mari de la dévote du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tes chers parents ont vraiment eu de la chance de mourir pendant une de leurs _missions_ juste avant ta dernière année à Poudlard.

La mâchoire d'Adrian se contracta si durement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre presque ses dents craquer. Ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, certes, tués par des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il avait rejoint. Normalement, il aurait dû haïr Maugrey Fol Œil et d'autres Aurors, d'avoir tué ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, mais même s'il avait du ressentiment, ses parents n'étaient pas blancs comme neige, et comme dans toute parfaite famille de Sang-Pur, les relations parents-enfants n'étaient pas au mieux. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, recevant quelques lettres informelles à chacune de ses vacances pour l'informer qu'ils seraient en déplacements, à chacun de ses anniversaires, et à chacun de ses Noëls, qu'il passait en compagnie des Serpentards qui restaient, ou bien chez Terrence Higgs, ou Marcus Flint, ses deux meilleurs amis de l'époque. Que Lestrange fasse allusion à eux, et au plaisir que les Mangemorts ou même le Maître auraient tiré d'utiliser les parents d'Adrian pour le ramener à eux, le révulsait. Que _lui_ auraient-ils faits s'ils avaient su pour _elle_ ? L'estomac de l'ancien Serpentard s'en retourna.

-Tu parles de mes parents, Lestrange. Mais veux-tu qu'on parle de ta femme ..et du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Murmura Adrian, de sorte que Rodolphus l'entende seul.

Cette phrase eut le résultat escompté, les orbes noires et brillantes de Rodolphus brillèrent de rage, et Adrian dut encaisser de plein fouet un Endoloris. La douleur le fit serrer encore plus des dents, et il tomba à genoux devant le Mangemort satisfait, plié sous le poids de cette affreuse douleur. Ses tympans sifflaient atrocement, son cœur battait à une vitesse démesurée, ses membres le faisaient tous souffrir terriblement, sa tête allait exploser, ..il en devenait fou. La douleur était tout juste insupportable, et Adrian, dans un instant très court de lucidité, comprit pourquoi les Lestrange étaient les spécialistes en matière de torture, même s'il avait déjà vu leurs séances de torture. Là, il la ressentait, et plaignit les victimes de ces agissements. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de mourir là, tout de suite, dix-neuf ans ou pas dix-neuf ans. Il voulait mourir.

-Tu comprends maintenant qu'il ne faut pas se retourner contre nous, Adrian, déclara Rodolphus d'une voix doucereuse, caressant du bout du doigt sa baguette, jouissant de la douleur qu'il avait procuré à Adrian. Une délicieuse douleur pour celui qui ne la subissait pas.

-Va-te-faire-foutre, articula Adrian entre ses dents, front contre terre.

Le sortilège fut stoppé, et Adrian prit goulument une bouffée d'air libératrice. Il savait que son moment de répit serait plus que court, et agilement, il serra dans sa main droite sa baguette qui était sous lui quand il était tombé, et la pointant sur Rodolphus, il lui lança un sortilège informulé dans lequel lui, excellait. Le Sectusempra. Et voir des immenses entailles, profondes à souhait, s'étaler sur le corps de Lestrange, le remplit d'une satisfaction morbide. Lestrange, c'était un peu son démon personnel. Lestrange, c'était son cousin au second degré, quelque chose dans le genre. Lestrange, c'était néanmoins un membre de sa famille qu'il prendrait plaisir à tuer. Lestrange, c'était un peu l'homme qui l'avait « pris sous son aile » après la mort de ses parents. Lestrange, c'était un modèle de..vrai connard.

S'avançant vers le corps tremblant de Rodolphus, qui se vidait lentement et douloureusement de son sang, Adrian eut un regard froid et méprisant pour le mari de Bellatrix. Il ne fallait pas être un oracle pour savoir que si Bellatrix venait à voir le corps ainsi saccagé de son bientôt -très bientôt- défunt mari, elle entrerait dans une rage folle, une folie macabre. Tous seraient visés, tous seraient responsables de la mort de son mari. Tous, tous. Tous subiraient la colère et la vengeance d'une née-Black.

-Je te maudis, Adrian Pucey, murmura faiblement Rodolphus avec toute la rancœur possible.

Le regard inexpressif, Adrian lança une deuxième fois le sort du Sectusempra à Lestrange, et un gargouillement lui indiqua que Rodolphus venait de succomber au deuxième lancer de son sortilège favori.

Un sourire satisfait prit naissance sur les lèvres fines d'Adrian, qui contrastait avec l'expression de son visage, tout vengeur, pris dans la spirale infernale de la Guerre, et des conséquences qui allaient avec. Il pouvait ajouter Rodolphus Lestrange à la liste de ses morts, qui maintenant étaient au nombre de huit. Il pouvait même citer leurs noms : Walter Petton, Emily Dickens, Isadora Ducan et Lawrence Hend, tous les quatre Nés-Moldus, Antony Heggins, Lucian Bole, Jack Stone et enfin Rodolphus Lestrange. Quatre dans chaque camp depuis le début de cette stupide Guerre. Quatre Nés-Moldus dans le cadre d'une expédition punitive lorsqu'il était encore dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et quatre Mangemorts durant cette bataille.

La Bataille de Poudlard, promettant de s'inscrire dans les annales.

* * *

Pourquoi n'était-_elle_ pas encore partie ? Pourquoi n'avait-t-_elle_ pas rejoint les autres Serpentards quand McGonagall les avait enjoints à partir en passant par le bar d'Abelforth ? Pourquoi était-_elle_ restée ? Après que Voldemort ait fait son annonce, il était resté dans un coin, seul, ruminant toutes ses questions, alors que tous les autres pleuraient les morts. La famille Weasley était la plus bruyante. Après tout, ils venaient de perdre un membre précieux, Fred, et comme ils comptaient un peu tout le monde dans leur famille déjà si nombreuse, la mort de Tonks et de Remus Lupin les atteignait aussi comme des milliers de couteaux dans le cœur.

Mais le regard d'Adrian était posé sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, tremblant un peu, une cape noire posée sur ses épaules. Il avait envie d'aller _la _voir, de _la_ rassurer, de _lui_ dire qu'_elle_ allait s'en sortir, et qu'il serait toujours là pour _elle_. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Et en _la_ voyant dégainer sa baguette, et partir dans un des couloirs menant à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, il comprit enfin pourquoi _elle_ était restée, stupide petite Serpentarde, à Poudlard. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il _la_ trouva toujours aussi naïve. Il comprit mieux pourquoi sa famille n'a pas pris part au conflit idéologique, il comprit mieux pourquoi sa petite sœur est allée à Poufsouffle, et il comprit mieux pourquoi _elle__ était_ restée. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une Serpentarde, mais plutôt d'une Gryffondor ou plutôt d'une Poufsouffle même.

Discrètement, _elle_ longea les murs et se dirigea vers un tableau représentant un berger et son troupeau de moutons, entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, tapie dans une partie du château qui a été pour l'instant épargnée. Lui, il _la_ suivit doucement. La bataille attendrait un peu Adrian Pucey, oui, elle attendrait un peu.

Adrian _la_ dévorait des yeux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, et ne voulant sûrement pas s'en empêcher. _Elle_ était là, réconfortant une petite fille brune de quinze ans, les yeux humides, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'adolescente, et fut touché de cette scène. L'adolescente n'avait pas quitté les lieux comme tout le monde devait le faire, elle était restée à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation, et sa sœur avait dû en avoir vent, et était restée. Dans la maison des Serpents, la famille n'avait pas une grande valeur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir tous les mariages arrangés qui se faisaient entre eux, le non-respect des sentiments de l'enfant, etc.. Mais _elle_, jolie Serpentarde, aimait sa famille. _Elle_ était rusée, ambitieuse, cynique, et..lâche aussi, mais sa petite sœur était importante, plus importante que sauver sa propre peau.

Luttant pour ne pas signaler sa présence, qui déclencherait des hurlements chez la petite, et un regard effrayé de _sa_ part, _elle_ pensant qu'il était toujours un Mangemort actif, Adrian tourna les talons après avoir lancé quelques sorts de protection nécessaires autour de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, au cas où un Mangemort déciderait de se balader dans la partie du château encore non-détruite pour trouver des petites brebis perdues.

La bataille pouvait reprendre. Adrian Pucey revenait à son poste.

* * *

Potter mort..Il ne pouvait pas y croire, et pourtant Hagrid, l'ancien garde-chasse de Poudlard, le tenait dans ses bras, les lunettes de travers, le visage pâle, les yeux fermés, et de grosses larmes coulaient sur le visage du demi-géant. Très distinctement, il l'entendait pleurnicher, et geindre. Le peu d'espoir qu'avait Adrian s'évanouit. On ne revenait pas d'entre les morts. C'était fini, ils avaient perdu. La victoire ne serait jamais assurée, les partisans d'Harry Potter seraient trop démoralisés pour se battre encore, leur leader et seul espoir étant mort de la main du sorcier qu'ils cherchaient à détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Londubat hurlait, les Weasley hurlaient, McGonagall hurlait, Granger hurlait, enfin tous hurlaient. Ils hurlaient que leur ami, leur élève, leur presque-frère, leur héros, ne pouvait pas être mort, que Voldemort n'était qu'un sale assassin, qu'ils lui feraient payer.

Et puis, selon les dires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait fui. Il aurait fui tel un Serpentard, et ce serait fait attrapé. C'est bien pour ça que ce n'était pas un vrai Serpentard. Si il en avait été un, il aurait fui, et il aurait réussi à s'échapper vivant, rusé comme il aurait été. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non, pas du tout le cas.

Seulement, Adrian s'apprêta à agir en vrai Serpentard, à courir au château, à _l'_attraper, _elle_ et sa sotte de sœur, et à partir, à fuir loin de toutes ses horreurs, qu'avant il commettait avec délectation. Sa rédemption était si bien entamée qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser réduire ses efforts à néant d'un rayon vert.

Le Choixpeau fut mis sur le crâne de Londubat, beaucoup plus courageux que dans les souvenirs d'Adrian, suite à une de ses énièmes provocations face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous le regard fou de Bellatrix, se délectant du spectacle de Londubat qui brûlait vif. Après tout, elle était une des principales responsables dans la folie dans laquelle avaient sombré les parents de Londubat, si Pucey s'en souvenait bien. C'était fou toutes les petites anecdotes qu'il avait entendu quand il était encore dans leur camp, découvrant peu à peu tous les vilains petits secrets de presque tous les élèves de Poudlard.

D'un coup, la bataille reprit. Londubat avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau enflammé, prouvant encore une fois que sa place était bien dans la maison des Lions courageux, et fiers, et les élèves, les professeurs, les Aurors, les Elfes de Maison, les Centaures, Graup le géant, et tous les autres combattants se remirent à se défendre face à l'oppresseur. Adrian aussi se mit à se battre, encore. Voir tant d'espoir subsister après la mort de Potter lui donnait la nausée, mais il se battait. Pour _elle._ Pour vivre. Pour qu'enfin _elle_ se sente en sécurité partout dans le monde. Pour que lui aussi commence enfin à vivre.

* * *

-KOLSHER ! Ragea Adrian, quand celui-ci lui échappa.

Liam Kolsher était un de ses grands ennemis. Serpentard lui aussi, dans la même année qu'Adrian, et leurs années à Poudlard avaient été de la pure rivalité, de la pure haine, la famille Kolsher et la famille Pucey se détestant cordialement, pour une sombre histoire de famille, comme quoi le grand-père d'Adrian aurait négocié un mariage avec une héritière Kolsher avant de la lâcher pour une héritière Bulstrode, deux jours avant le mariage. Bien entendu, ça avait fait scandale, et pour les Kolsher, vengeance devrait être le mot d'ordre de tous leurs descendants face aux descendants des Pucey.

Mais d'un coup, le silence. Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, les sens aux aguets, Adrian resta muet de stupeur. Et le mot était faible.

Harry Potter se tenait debout, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, ses cheveux ébouriffés au possible, dans une position de héros arrivant au bon moment de la bataille. Il n'était pas mort, et Adrian eut un doute horrible. Qui était vraiment Potter pour échapper ainsi deux fois à la mort face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom ? Un simple homme ou..un être hors du commun ? Immortel ?

Tremblant un peu, Adrian se rapprocha du cercle qu'avait formé tous les combattants confondus autour des deux protagonistes principaux de cette Guerre, qui avait fait tant de ravages. L'un d'eux devait mourir, à part si Potter échappait encore une fois à la mort.

Voldemort se moquait de Potter, le raillait, et ce dernier, tout juste adulte, se moquait lui aussi de Voldemort, qu'on sentait un peu flancher dans cette joute verbale. On le voyait douter, hésiter. Potter était sur le point de livrer un gros secret, et comme tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mordu à l'hameçon. Adrian apprit ainsi la réalité de la légende concernant la Baguette du Pouvoir, qu'apparemment Voldemort aurait dans sa main, mais finalement que Potter détenait vraiment. C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais..

-_Avada Kedavra _!

-_Expelliarmus _!

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent, la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut propulsée en l'air, se retourna vers lui et Adrian perdit son souffle, comme tous les spectateurs. Voldemort tomba mort, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, son visage de serpent figé à jamais, son corps inerte pour l'éternité, reposant sur le sol du parc de Poudlard.

Un silence puis..une clameur immense s'éleva de la foule, les Mangemorts furent neutralisés par tous, certains essayant de s'enfuir, sans succès, et Adrian tomba à genoux sur le sol, un sourire illuminant ses traits, se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête que c'était fini, que tout était fini. Shacklebolt vint le voir, une expression de pur bonheur se reflétant sur ses traits, et lui tapota l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Bravo Adrian, tu t'es bien battu, lui déclara Kingsley, en lui souriant sincèrement.

-Merci Kingsley, merci.

Et Kingsley Shacklebolt savait qu'il ne lui disait pas seulement merci pour cette phrase. Non ces remerciements refermaient beaucoup d'autres choses, entre autres lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Et puis, Shacklebolt était le seul à savoir pour _elle_, et pour quelles principales raisons il était parti.

Il était parti parce qu'_elle_ l'en avait supplié. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Lui, ses valises devant lui, à la fin de sa septième année, sur le quai de la gare._ Elle_, ses yeux verts humides, mais le menton en l'air, le visage fier et décidé. Il venait d'avoir ses dix-sept deux mois plus tôt, et _elle_ allait sur ses quinze ans. Si jeune, et pourtant si consciente des drames à venir. _Elle_ lui avait pris la main, la lui avait caressé de son pouce sous le regard désapprobateur de ses parents qui étaient venus _la_ chercher, et lui avait demandé de ne pas recevoir la Marque, de s'enfuir, de partir loin de la Guerre. Et lui n'avait rien répondu, lui embrassant chastement le front avant de prendre ses valises d'une main ferme et de partir sans un mot, lui tournant le dos délibérément.

Ce jour-là, il avait déjà fait son choix, et deux semaines plus tard, il avait reçu la Marque, brûlante et avide de morts.

Maintenant, il s'était repenti, il devait tout _lui_ expliquer, faire en sorte qu'_elle_ lui pardonne, aider Marcus à se racheter lui aussi, réhabiliter son nom et celui de Flint, retrouver Terrence, son autre meilleur ami, qui lui avait décidé de s'enfuir, remettre en état le manoir familial, et pourquoi pas postuler dans une équipe de Quidditch ou à un poste d'Auror. Avec un sourire, il se demanda si un jour, il trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser de cette tâche noire sur son avant-bras, n'ayant plus déjà aucune forme, et éclata de rire quand il réalisa qu'il faisait déjà énormément de projets pour l'avenir.

Et quel avenir ! Il l'avait devant lui, et de préférence, il ferait tout pour que ce soit un avenir avec _elle_. Daphné Greengrass, sa si jolie Serpentarde, son amour de jeunesse, sa raison de combattre.

La Guerre et son lot de morts étaient encore trop proches, mais lui, il avait l'audace d'être encore en vie, et foi d'Adrian Pucey, il allait en profiter.

* * *

Ta-dam ! Voilà un petit OS sur un de mes nouveaux chouchous, Adrian Pucey, qui apparaît deux ou trois fois dans les bouquins, et que je me suis plaît à imaginer lors de la Bataille finale, repenti & pas forcément avec une nouvelle âme de Gryffondor, quand même ! x) C'est la première fois que je fais un écrit dans ce style, morbide un peu, etc. Avec des morts, des tortures, bref, et encore ce n'est que superficiel de mon avis.

Sur ce coup-ci, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, chers lecteurs. Je n'ai jamais fait dans le « drame » et je me demande si j'ai réussi rien qu'un petit peu.

BAC dans deux semaines environ (sauf pour mon oral de latin qui est vers le 14-15 Juin), mais pour dé-stresser, j'écris un peu. Ça détend, je vous jure. Il me reste à finir les sciences-nat + ma spécialité, à apprendre la fin du programme de physique/chimie, à réviser le reste, à faire des annales de maths, à apprendre la fin de mon chapitre sur la Vè République en histoire, à enfin apprendre mes cartes de géo', à réviser mon latin, à lire quelques textes en espagnol & en anglais pour réviser mon vocabulaire, et à lire un peu le programme de philo dans les grandes lignes pour pouvoir un peu utiliser quelque chose à l'épreuve, et essayer d'avoir au moins 10 pour une fois.

Sinon, rien de nouveau sous le soleil de la Réunion. Il fait un peu froid, mais genre 17-20 degrés, haha. Lundi, mardi & mercredi, journées détente pour les terminales dans mon lycée, genre lundi bataille d'eau générale, mardi journée plage (au lycée si si), et mercredi matin, petit déjeuner géant, etc. C'est en tout cas ce qui est prévu, & puis après le BAC, bien sûr soirées (j'en bave d'avance) + Bal de promo. :)

Blablabla de l'auteur, ok. C'est fait, haha.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ça vous a plus, toussa toussa ! (Évidemment, moi pauvre auteur, j'attends quelques petites reviews, compliment ou critique, qu'importe ! Les critiques, ça sert à s'améliorer & à éviter de prendre la grosse tête ! xD)

Bisous à tous, et dédicace à **A.R.** si elle passe par là (J'attends ton avis ma poule, j'en ai presque peur haha).

Valouw;.


End file.
